1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-up apparatus for a portable communication device. More particularly, the present invention is related to a pop-up apparatus for a portable communication device that is configured to insert in or extend parts from the portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as understood by a person of ordinary skill in the art, ‘portable communication devices’ refer to devices by which radio communication can be performed, while the devices are being carried. For the sake of portability, designs of such portable communication devices tend to be compact, slim, tightly gripped, and light. Multimedia availability is also a consideration because having a widest variety of functions strongly desired by most users. In particular, the current trend is that future portable communication devices should incorporate greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, as well as being more compact and lighter than known heretofore, while being capable of accessing various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Additionally, current portable communication devices are now commonly used throughout the world, and are recognized by many people as a nearly indispensable commodity, which must always be carried when moving about.
Conventional portable communication devices may be classified into various types according to the appearance of the housing. For example, the portable communication devices are classified into bar-type communication devices, flip-type portable communication devices and folder-type portable communication devices. The bar-type portable communication device has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable communication device has a flip, which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable communication device has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit to allow rotation of the holder towards the housing to close it, or away from the housing to unfold it.
Furthermore, portable communication devices may be classified into rotation-type communication devices and sliding-type communication devices depending on the particular way the communication device is opened. In the rotation-type portable communication device, two housings are coupled to each other to allow one housing to rotate open or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type portable communication device, two housings are coupled to each other to allow one housing to slide open or closed relative to the other. These variously classifications of portable communication devices are well-known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Current portable communication devices are typically equipped with a camera module that includes camera lenses, which enable each of the respective communication devices to obtain and then transmit an image signal.
In addition, portable communication devices have a speaker module, a microphone device, a keypad, and the camera lens module may be arranged inside or outside thereof to perform video communication with a partner or execute a photographing function.
However, there are portions of the conventional portable communication device that are not protected from an external environment, including protection from foreign substances being introduced to parts of the portable communication device.
The camera module lens, which is exposed to the external environment at all times, is often subject to being soiled by dust, dirt, fingerprints, the weather elements, etc., and cannot be protected from the external environment without an additional protection device. However, if the additional protection device for protecting the parts is used, the size of the conventional portable communication device increases.
In an attempt to solve the foregoing problems, a built-in camera lens module embedded in the communication device has been developed. However, since such a camera lens module normally is formed in a cylindrical shape, the camera lens module cannot be designed to fit into the shape of the communication device formed longitudinally.
Moreover, the cylindrical camera lens module increases the thickness of the communication device, thereby hindering miniaturization of the communication device.
Furthermore, in the conventional art, the cylindrical lens module is merely rotated upward or downward, thus being purely functional and providing no pleasure in use and thus no satisfaction in terms of amusement.
Recently, a portable terminal has been designed in which the speaker module and a camera lens exposed to the outside of the camera in a bar-type touch terminal, thereby spoiling the design of the terminal.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for an apparatus that allows parts, such as a speaker module, a microphone device, a camera lens, and the like, to be inserted into or ejected from a communication device by merely pressing, thereby providing amusement in using the communication device and preventing the parts from being exposed to outside unless in use, thereby making the exterior design of the communication device more elegant than known heretofore.